


You're Not You When You're Hungry

by Sable_Nakahara



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 3rd place, Candy, F/M, It's not exactly what you might expect, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot 2020 Main Challenge 4: Hunger/Thirst, Merlin Art, NSFW Art, Please forgive my rusty art skills, Stressed Merlin, Suggestive Themes, merthur art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable_Nakahara/pseuds/Sable_Nakahara
Summary: After a brutal work month with deadlines abounding, all Merlin wants is one weekend of peace and quiet and a roll around in bed with Arthur. Arthur might have just the thing to whet his appetite.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	You're Not You When You're Hungry

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Written/Drawn for Kinkalot 2020**  
>  **Main Challenge 4: Hunger/Thirst**  
>  **Team:** Dragons  
> 

Merlin huffed out a large sigh. Today had been anything but great and he'd been feeling the pressure and stress tenfold since the deadline was coming closer. His team of editors had slowly dwindled down with each complete section and now it was a race to the finish with the small 4 of them left. 

Elyan had taken a sick leave, which left more to do and less hands to do it with. Not that he could blame him. He'd been fighting the sniffles and snot for the better part of a week before finally deciding that staying up 18 hours in the day editing was not going to get him feeling better. 

Merlin had wished him well and had some soup and medicine delivered to him. But now that he was at the latter end of the wild marathon, he found himself wishing for that extra set of eyes. He rubbed the ball of his palm into his own eyes. The strain and constant staring at the computer screen had caused a bit of fuzzy tiredness. 

If he could just finish the last of his section, he told himself, he would have the rest of the weekend to see Arthur. Who had been completely understanding about his reclusiveness in the last month. He could count **on one hand** the amount of times he’d been able to see him in person - as opposed to face-time or messaging in chats. To be honest, they hadn’t gotten to do much of that either and it’d been driving Merlin mad. . 

Arthur insisted it was fine, he knew that deadlines were like this for him. But Merlin couldn’t help but feel upset about it. He was usually too tired to do much at the end of his days and on the few occasions he had seen Arthur, they’d done nothing but sit on the couch and watch a movie. Well, attempt to watch a movie anyways. He’d fallen asleep 15 minutes in.

Arthur had let him sleep, much to his protest when he’d awoken. _“You were just too cute to wake up, besides, you needed sleep.”_ He’d argued. Despite being upset with wasted time, he couldn’t argue back because Arthur had been right. He’d felt amazing after sleeping more than a few hours and being cuddled up to Arthur. 

He didn’t want to cuddle this weekend though. Not as much as he wanted to do _other_ things. Things that involved a weekend in bed with little sleep but much physical activity and a lack of clothing. 

He sighed in frustration and tried to focus on the words in front of him. Only 20 pages left, he could do this.

__________

_Just one night._ Merlin held his sigh. _I just wanted at least one night._ He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “And there’s no one else?” He asked his boss over the phone. “Alright. No, I understand. Send me the file. I’ll take a look.” He clicked the phone then chucked it across the couch. “Fucking arse!” 

“Don’t tell me he gave you more to do?” Arthur asked, setting his keys and a small bit of grocery sacks down. 

“He did!” Merlin said with venom, “This was supposed to be our weekend after the deadline! Not more project accumulation.” He ran his hand through his hair, making it look almost as wild as he was angry. 

“Hey hey. Don’t worry about it.” Arthur tried to console him. He pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead. 

“Fucking hell.” he deflated into Arthur’s chest, trying his best to get the irritation to seep out of him. 

Without much preamble, Arthur nudged Merlin into a sitting position on the couch. “I know what’ll cheer you up.” He climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs. Merlin felt his body react almost immediately. Apparently, not having sex for a month made him have little self-preservation. 

Arthur slowly undid Merlin’s tie and let it slide to the cushions beside them, then trailed soft kisses along his jawline. “I’ve got a present for you.”

“Yeah?” He prompted, feeling his heart thrumming in his chest now. 

Arthur nodded and grabbed Merlin’s hand, placing it on his chest before guiding it in a slow drag down to the zipper of his tight-fitting jeans. “You have to unwrap it though.” 

Merlin grinned and obliged. He undid the button, then, took the zipper in hand. Arthur had lifted his hips for Merlin to pull the trousers down, and so he did. The sight he saw however, was not what he’d expected. 

“I thought you might need a snack to take the edge off.” Arthur grinned. He slowly stood up now and pulled his legs free the rest of the way. 

“And you brought me the best one.” He licked his lips, as he read the brand-name in front of his face. “My favorite, actually.” 

“Don’t eat it all in one bite.” 

“I don’t know, you got the King-size, and I’m very, **_very_** hungry. I might just shove the whole thing in my mouth all at once.” He pulled Arthur by the hips, so that his nose pressed against the huge bulge. 

“Luckily, this will last much longer than ordinary candy bars.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo hope you enjoyed it! The second art was the one submitted for the challenge mostly because I didn't finish the first in time! It's been awhile since I did any digital art so any pointers are welcomed! I use Sketchbook and am fairly new at it! 😂 Thank you for reading/looking!


End file.
